The Sound of Nothing
by Fluffydark
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanboy gets turned into the 15th member of the organization. Oh the ideas against Xigbar... [Standard OC insert. Please tell me if I am ripping off some other person's idea. Standard teenage language and some character ribbing.]
1. Chapter 1

**This is an original fanfic with some character ribbing and fanboyism. Don't like, don't read. Kingdom Hearts and all of its characters belong to either Square Enix or Disney respectively. (Stupid copywright.)**

Chapter 1: Why did I have to be greeted by him!?

So yeah, everything was screwed over on that one night. At the time I was still known as Teza. Haha, I know it sounds like tazer. My parents were funnylike that. I also had a rother named Pinca so SHUT UP! I was a huge nerd and gamer. My favorite franchise, ironically, was Kingdom Hearts. I had played all the games up to "Dream Drop Distance" other than "Birth By Sleep" and maxed out the time on them three times each. What can I say, I was dedicated. I didn't think it was real until until THAT dropped on my town.

"THAT" was a darkside.(Cliche, I know.) Just like the rest of the town I was lost to the darkness. I don't know how it happened, blame it on my insanity, but somehow I became a nobody. After the darkness, it was better than no existence at all... That's right. I'm a Nobody now. I don't exist. So yeah, after that I woke up in a white castle. At least now you're cought up to present time. "Wow, deja vu. I haven't been here since chain of memories. I wonder if I'll see Namine?" A dark corridor opens infront of me and out steps a black coat. "Well you're new. Even kept a human shape. Maybe you'll be useful squirt." Sly and sarcastic voice, hidden agenda, it could only be one of two people. "Xigbar?" I asked while holding my head. It felt like a freaking hangover. "So my reputation precedes me." He threw back his hood to reveal a truly piratesque head. Scarred cheek, eyepatch, and partially graying ponytail.

"Meh, I've seen more impressive." With that remark his smug grin was replaced by a scowl of anoyance. "You don't look much better squirt." I looked myself over to find my outfit changed. My trademark spongy afro was still there, but seemed more uneven and less "organic." I was wearing size 15 wide shoes and large white cargo shorts with a single vertical black stripe running down the right leg. My top consisted of a black longsleeve undershirt under a purple T-shirt. The overshirt had a logo in white of a speaker shooting out electricity and underneath it the letters "B.T.N." "So what, I'm not as cool as you because of a stupid black coat?"

"Exactly."

"Axel pulled it off better," I added under my breath."Okay squirt, time to come with me."

"Why, to see 'the superior' Xemnas? (Sarcasm)"

"Okay, now you're pissing me off."

He then restrains me with a couple dragoons and takes me through the dark cooridoor. What a day...

**I'm sorry, but I hate Xigbar so much. He had this coming. Please review. First fanfic.**


	2. Fresh Faces

Guest: Yes thank you for that information. In my defense this is not going to take itself too seriously and this is mainly for character gushing and ribbing. I apologize if some characters become a little OOC later on. I already have the first eight or so chapters written up, I just need to type them.

I only own Zetax, nothing else. I automatically assume the reader knows the appearance of the canon characters. _  
"Why? Why is this room so blank?! I feel like I'm going blind," is the first thing I say as I enter the grey room. "You like it smartass?" Xigbar asks with a sly grin. "Get used to it. You'll be seing it plenty more." I swear, he talks like I'm three! He leaves through a dark coridoor, that smirk still plastered on his face. Soon after this another opens behind me. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

Inside I'm screaming like the little fanboy I know I am. This is him. HIM! I start to sway a little and step back a couple feet. Okay don't freak out. "Well that's a new reaction. What's your new name?" Ohhhh, why didn't I think of this before. Think..., think,think,think,think,think,think,think, OH! "The name's Zetax. Got it memorized?" "Hey, that's my line!" he tries defending. Another ten minoutes of bickering and we are rolling on the floor laughing... or the equivelent for Nobodys. "Oh, so you remember how to laugh, I see."

"I don't feel I ever forgot."

"Look at that, you can feel too. Neat trick." I straighten up with a harder look on my face." Haha, funny guy. I've heard all of these lines before. Trust me, you got nothing I don't know about."

"Oh really?" I can see his smirk growing as if he's preparing his arsenal. Even I have my limits on sarcasm.

"Okay, gotta go," I say holding my hands up in defense. "Others to meet. Even more to piss off. The existance of a new recruit." As I turn to leave I give Axel some advice," Hey, don't give up on Roxas... Lea... " With that my laughter echos throughout the castle. (I love my evil laugh by the way.) Axel still trying to figure out what I meant by rapidly moving his near non-existant eyebrows.

"Okay, fanboy moment aside, who will I meet next." Look around, random hallway, random room with non-existant power on and two people shouting. One voice sounds feminine and the other is annoyed. I walk in to see Larxene maniacly laughing and Demyx ranting about his sitar... which was taken away.  
Ah yes, the musician and the nymph goddess. I remember them being unlikable characters with cheap boss battles. I still fell in love with them anyway. (Shut up, all Kingdom Hearts fans have had a crush on her at one point or another.)

"Hey, new member. Big fan. Nice to meet you guys again," I greet. " What do you mean by again, pipsqueek?" she questions.

"What do you mean by pipsqweek. I'm 6'1"." [A/N: New fanfiction idea... Larxene and Edward Elric. Oh the reactions! :3] I still haven't dug myself out of this hole, but it bought some time. "Larxene, all will be told at the initiation, my sexy nymph. Maybe we could grab coffee later?" She looks almost shocked. Kind of ironic. "What are you, my stalker!?"

"No, but I know plenty of things. I know he's Demyx, his power is water, his weapon is a Sitar and I bet my ego that I can play it better than him." One day and I've already left a third of the organization spechless. Maybe a silver tounge comes with the powers. Either way, Demyx is now more red than Axel's hair. "I'd like to see you try!" "Gladly."

Damn, my powers help. They helped me block out Xigbar on the trip from CO sohat's a plus. (In my defense I thought about these powerslong before the Darkside attacked. Thank you universe.) I play a song and relax. Just think on the music...

"Play "Simple and Clean" instrumental orchestrated version" (opening cutscene to KH3D)

Out of the sitar comes the sound of flutes, trumpets, drums, and about ten other instruments. The music fills the entire room. Forming a seamless string of notes creating beautiful cresendos and melodies. (Thank you greenscorpian.) I get to the midpoint when the sitar floats out of my hands and breaks in two. Both Demyx and I look in shock as the pieces morph into smaller objects that come down to my hands. Demyx, luckily, is still able to summon his Sitar. (that could have ended badly)

The two objects in my hand are a set of claws, I guess. They resemble panpipes and each pipe is fashioned like an organization emblem. I look closer to see they can interlock. (Sora uses a giant argument is invalid.) I lock them together and begin playing again. They sound just as goodas the sitar, but seem more natural.

Demyx and I both play, alternating between the verses of numerous songs for, probably, too long. Demyx looks at me. "How are you doing that!? I should be the best musician here!"

"I discovered I have power over sound when Xigbar dragged me here. It feels so good to shut that pirate out." He still doesn't completely trust me. I can see it in his eyes.

"Come on, just admit defeat." I say with a smirk.

"Never." he says panting.

"Fine." I take in a deep breath then yell, "SUBMIT!" He flies into the opposite wall and leaves a sizable dent.

"Ow..." He groans. Now Larxene decides to jump in. " Are you two popstars done? Good, now... GO TO SLEEP! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING!" "You stayed up this late just to yell that?" I mock. "I soundproofed this room when I started and you could have left any time. Or did you really want that coffee?" I finish with a smile. 'SMACK' I'm in the wall next to Demyx. "Okay, I deserved that."  
She leaves with a ticked off look on her face. Why are women so dificult? After getting out of the wall I wandered through the halls trying to find my room. I open the wrong door. Inside is Luxord organizing his cards. Quick, think of something to make this less awkward. "Hey gambler. Win any good pots lately?"

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"No, I'm just a fan. Number XV, Zetax. New recruit. Got lost on the way to my room." I say with an embarrased chuckle.

"Hmmm... I wasn't notified of this, stupid wankers." He says the last part under his breath. "Well always nice to meet a new player."

"Finally someone respectable. Thank you by the way."

"No problem mate. Who've you met so far?"

"Numbers II, VIII, IX, and XII."

"Interesting first impressions. Well I'm not sure I can help you, but your room should be at the end of the hall. Rooms are in sequence of number."

Wow I'm dull. How did I not see that. "Well thank you again. See you at initiation." I wave and run off. This is going to be intersting.  
_

Thank you 'Guest' for your bit of logic. For everyone reading: I tried to introduce plenty of characters this chapter. Hate Xigbar. Love Axel. I will pair Zetax with Larxene. Also, sorry if I seemed ignorant with Luxord. I'm an American trying to do an english accent off of memory. Please review. 


End file.
